


Second Best, If That

by GrapefruitSpritzer



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Infidelity, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapefruitSpritzer/pseuds/GrapefruitSpritzer
Summary: There is no good reason for Shane to be fucking a married woman in the shed behind her house.Except, you know, being in love with her.





	Second Best, If That

Her breath was hot as she panted against his neck, fingers fumbling clumsily at the button of his jeans. Too hot, almost, and sickeningly sweet, carrying a strong scent of the vodka cranberry that was responsible for tonight’s tryst. Shane had long since realized that her offers to hook up only came after a few drinks, which admittedly made him feel like shit. Not enough to say no, though.

A slight wave of nausea hit him when those cloying lips crashed into his, making him wonder if he’d had one too many himself. Or maybe it was his body recognizing how fucked up this was – preempting how much it was going to hurt later when he watched her go right back to her husband, like she always did.

Then her hand wrapped around his dick and all rational thought disappeared.

It didn’t take long for him to have her pressed up against the wall of her shed, fingers dipping down to make sure she was ready for him. She was wet and wanting, a needy whine escaping her lips when he slid one finger into her, and it took a heroic effort not to shove himself into her right then. There was something else he wanted to do first though, and he dropped to his knees, running the flat of his tongue over her slit greedily.

She never cared that he didn’t waste time teasing her, which worked out because he never found the patience to do so. She just tasted too damn good for him to do anything but lap at her like a thirsty mutt, sloppy and eager, coating his mouth and chin with her essence. His enthusiasm was rewarded when her mewls turned to moans, her fingers twisting and tugging on his hair to pull him closer. He let his gaze travel up her body as he ate her, taking in the pretty flush of her skin, the heaving of her chest, the way her full lips curved on his name.

“Ah fuck, don’t stop Shane, please don’t stop...” she repeated, something between a plea and a prayer. The sadistic side of him wanted to stop, wanted to bring her to the edge over and over until she was sobbing with need, desperate and begging for him. But she was in charge of this encounter – she always was – so instead he redoubled his efforts, curling two fingers into her while his tongue worked her clit.

He didn’t mind, not really. Feeling her grind against his mouth was one of his favorite things, right behind feeling her grind on his cock, and a satisfied groan reverberated in his own chest when she peaked with a long, drawn out cry.

When he was sure her knees would support her Shane got to his feet, wiping his mouth on his hoodie sleeve unceremoniously as he watched her fight to catch her breath, waiting for her to make the next move. He was so fucking hard, and the half-lidded smolder she was throwing his way wasn’t helping matters one bit, but still he waited. Let her give, rather than just taking what he wanted.

She wasn’t his to take, after all.

After a moment that felt like hours, she reached out and yanked him forward by the front of his shirt, sliding her tongue into his mouth without preamble. He bucked his hips against her unconsciously as she fed at his mouth, whimpering into it when she reached down to guide his length to her entrance, one leg hiked up on his hip.

Yoba, she always felt amazing right after she came. Tight and wet, and so sensitive that she gasped and moaned with every inch that disappeared into her. Shane swallowed her noises, his hands gripping her hips as tightly as he dared, hoisting her up onto him in search of deeper penetration. This angle was shit though, and after a few shallow pumps he withdrew with a frustrated growl, spinning around to toss her on top of one of the heavy oak wine barrels lining the perimeter of the shed.

She giggled breathlessly as she fell backwards, and he grinned, hoisting her legs up under his elbows and positioning himself between them.

Shane’s eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy when he was finally able to push into her fully, her body so soft and yielding, molding around his cock like she was made for him specifically. He paused for a heartbeat, utterly blissed out on the feeling of being completely sheathed in that exquisite heat, before pulling his hips back and sinking into her again.

He tried to start slow, like he always did, but as with every other time it was a futile effort. She pushed her hips up to meet each of his thrusts, slipping her hands under his shirt to drag her nails along his back, and all he could do was surrender to the rhythm his body set for him.

Shane had slept with his fair share of girls in his youth, before he got fat and drunk and too bitter to function in society, but being with her was something on an entirely different level. His senses were attuned to her every move, her every breath, adjusting and readjusting himself to make her feel as amazing as he possibly could. It came so naturally to him he didn’t even have to think about it, so completely wrapped up in her pleasure it became part of his. He knew he’d found her sweet spot when her moans turned into desperate, broken jibberish, and he pinned her hips in place with both hands, driving into it again and again as she writhed frantically below him.

She was close, he could tell, only needing the slightest bit of additional stimulation to push her over that edge. Truth be told, he wasn’t far behind himself. But for as much as Shane wanted to watch her fall apart under him and give in to his own release, he wanted to prolong this moment even more. Once the fog of lust wore off, once their breath evened out and the sweat started to grow cold on their bodies, all of this – the closeness, the intimacy, the feeling of being _wanted –_ it was all forfeit.

He wasn’t ready to let her go. Not yet. Not tonight.

Shane dropped his head into the crook of her neck, pressing wet, lingering kisses to the tender flesh he found there. She whimpered as he rolled his hips while inside her, trading his eager thrusts for a long, deep rocking motion that made him feel as if he was melting into her. She reciprocated the movement, wrapping her legs around his back and pulling him closer, deeper, one hand moving up to cup the back of his head and toy gently with the damp strands she found there.

“Mmm, Shane...” she breathed, voice a husky cross between a sigh and a moan. He shuddered, biting his bottom lip to hold back from voicing any of the thoughts running through his head. He was afraid if he spoke he’d break the spell – and even more afraid of the words that might slip out while he wasn’t paying attention.

“I want you to come in me Shane,” she murmured against his ear. “I want you to fill me up and make me yours.”

Shane froze mid-thrust, all the muscles in his body going tense as he processed her words. He pulled back a fraction, just enough to look into her eyes, to gauge her reaction and see if she’d really meant it.

Her gaze was dusky, pupils blown with desire and full of dark promise. But there was something else there, something that spoke to him on such a primal level that even he, with his boundless pessimism, couldn’t deny its existence.

Make me yours.

Yours.

_Mine._

He’d been holding back so much for so long, and those words, spoken in that tone...something in him snapped. She was _his. _Married or not, it didn’t matter. She belonged to him, and he was going to fuck her until she couldn’t remember any name but his.

A low growl escaped his throat as he pitched his hips forward suddenly, abandoning the slow rocking in his sudden, base need to claim her. She gasped and cried out but didn’t shy away from his roughness, urging him on with her nails in his shoulders, with her teeth scraping the flesh under his ear, with her sweet moans filling the shed around them.

Shane drove himself into her harder, faster, fucking her with a possessiveness he’d never allowed himself before. His grip on her thighs was sure to leave marks, but for the first time he didn’t care. This is what they both needed tonight, and he wasn’t going to deny them over fear that her husband might find out. Let him find out. Shane didn’t give a fuck about him anyway.

He wasn’t going to last long at this new tempo, not after everything they’d done up to this point, but he was far too gone to hold himself back again. Instead he reached between their bodies and rubbed his thumb over her clit in rough, uneven circles that he hoped would be enough. He wanted this night to stick with her, to make her cross her legs for friction in the quiet moments to come. He wanted her to feel him inside her for days.

Luckily for him she was just as far gone as he was, because it only took a few more thrusts to bring her shattering around him, head thrown back as she rode out her pleasure. The feel of her coming undone was enough to set him off too, burying himself as deep as he could before throbbing with release. He let go of everything in that moment, all the pain and the anger, all the hopelessness and doubt, let it all fade away as he lost himself entirely in her.

When the static cleared and his neurons started firing again, Shane turned his gaze on the girl sprawled out beneath him, all disheveled and breathless and utterly wrecked. _He _did that to her.

Yoba, she was beautiful.

He wanted to tell her so. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, how she was the only bright spot in his fucked up existence.

He wanted to tell her he loved her.

But he stayed silent as she giggled and pressed a light kiss to the tip of his nose. As she extracted herself from the warmth of his body and pulled her clothes back on. As she checked to make sure the coast was clear before heading up the stone path that led to her farmhouse.

That led to her husband.

A piece of him died as he watched her walk away, not looking back even as she still carried evidence of him in her belly. He should have known it was just dirty talk for her, something said in the heat of the moment. That none of this meant to her what it meant to him.

Who was he kidding anyway? She’d never be his, not really. She was too good to settle for a pathetic, hopeless piece of shit like him. Shane was lucky he even got this much of her. She had her perfect life. He was just a dirty little secret. Second best, if that.

And that’s all he would ever be.


End file.
